1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear construction and, in particular to the construction of a cushioning outsole for such footwear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most footwear construction, only the inside of the shoe is cushioned. Examples of same may be found in the following U.S. Patents or Published Applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,205,683; 6,519,874; 7,152,341; and, US2003/0061733.
Yet there have been some attempts that may be viewed as attempts at cushioning on the outside of the shoe. Examples of same may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,679; 5,689,902; and, 6,050,001.
The present invention represents an improvement in the cushioning of the outside of the shoe, a cushioning outsole so as to minimize the adverse effects when the heel strikes a walking surface or ground.